


Third Time's a Charm

by TheMomeRath



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Come Eating, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori's walked in on Rin while he was showering a few times already, but... This time, things got a little steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's a Charm

The first time Nitori had walked in on Rin while he was in the shower, it had been an accident.

The second time, Nitori had thought it was an accident, but it had turned a little strange when Rin asked him to stay for a minute. It ended up being an awkward staring match between the two of them until Rin finally said he could leave. Nitori had wondered what that was about, but hadn’t dared to ask, because his roommate seemed reluctant to talk about it.

The third time was definitely not an accident.

It had started out silly. Rin had mentioned to Nitori that he was going to take a shower, and Nitori had thought his roommate was joking when the invitation came for him to join.

It turned out Rin was serious, but less about the showering than just joining him.

Things escalated quickly from there.

Nitori’s arms pressed against the shower wall as he felt Rin’s force behind him, cock moving inside him as the water trailed down his back. Part of him found it a little funny that he was distracted by the feeling of the water on his body while he was being fucked from behind. Of course, every time he felt the so very sensitive thrill of Rin’s cock against that one little spot inside him, his gasp brought him back to realizing that Oh, yes, this wasn’t a dream, and that water was as real as the dick in his ass.

Rin leaned forward into him, and the rhythmic clapping of his hips pounding against Nitori’s smooth rear increased in rhythm. “Aii-” he gasped between breaths. “Ai, I’m going to come… inside you.”

Nitori nodded and braced himself again as Rin continued to thrust. He almost didn’t feel it when the first spurt of Rin’s semen splashed inside him, but he definitely felt it as Rin’s thrusting slowed and a kiss was planted on his shoulder.

“Rin- I still haven’t-”

The redhead nodded. “I know.” He lifted Nitori easily and carried him out of the shower, setting the smaller teen on the counter with his back facing the mirror. “I’m going to make sure you do, don’t worry.” He knelt down in front of the counter and stuck a single finger into Nitori’s still open hole. Nitori ‘s eyes widened as he saw Rin’s face move closer to him, and shouted when he felt the tip of the older teen’s tongue probe his ass.

“Rin!” He gasped through the pleasure, feeling the muscle wriggle in and out of him. “That’s so dirty, you can’t-”

Rin pulled his face away for a second. “Why not? It feels good, doesn’t it?” He didn’t hesitate before nibbling gently on Nitori’s perineum before spreading his cheeks again and pushing his mouth against the asshole that was still leaking his own cum.

Nitori felt his cock twitch as Rin continued to move inside him. his face had been red at first from the exertion, but by this point, he was unsure if he was embarrassed or completely turned on.

After Rin had satisfied himself that Nitori’s ass was cleaned out, he moved his mouth to something a bit more prominent. His lips wrapped around the stiff erection and Nitori’s hands quickly tangled in his red hair, forcing everything into Rin’s mouth quickly.

The shock made Rin’s jaw tighten a little, and Nitori gasped when he felt Rin’s sharp teeth on his cock. He moaned as Rin tried to correct the mistake and squeezed his eyes shut tight. “Do it again.”

Rin slid his lips from around Nitori’s cock and he raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“Bite.”

“Are you serious?” Rin’s other eyebrow rose to meet the first’s altitude. “I thought that was supposed to hurt.”

Nitori squirmed.

“Can you just do it?”

Rin shrugged and dove back down, gently scraping the underside of Nitori’s erection. The silver haired boy moaned in pleasure, happily accepting everything that was being done to him.

He realized too late that he was reaching his limit, and gasped just as semen shot out of the tip of his erection. Rin responded by taking his cock further into his throat and swallowing everything as it came out.

When Nitori had emptied his load, Rin let the softening cock fall from his mouth with a moist plop. “That really felt good?” he asked, moving his head from between his partner’s legs up to his face.

Nitori would have blushed if his face wasn’t already red. “Yeah.”

“Well. Who knew?” Rin smirked and leaned in to kiss him. The mingled flavors of both of their cum stuck to his lips, and Nitori hungrily kissed him back.


End file.
